


New Flames

by GoldenHoney (OpenJump)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, It’s spice! It’s flirting! It’s gay!, Real World AU (sorta), Real world if Faunus and Remnant locations were real, This fic doesn't take itself too seriously, Wedding, Yang builds things and Blake fixes broken people (like emotionally)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenJump/pseuds/GoldenHoney
Summary: Her relationship with Yang Xiao Long started backwards.They met at a wedding, her on the groom’s side and Yang on the bride’s. They stole glances at each other throughout the night.There was definitely attraction there, no matter how much Yang drove her insane.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong, other background pairings - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think there’s any correlation between intelligence and being good in bed?” Blake inhaled from the tiny remnant of rolled-up paper and held it in her lungs as she passed the joint to her best friend, Sun. At least this round she didn’t choke and cough for five minutes. Neither of them had smoked pot in ten years, not since high school. It seemed fitting to mark the official end of their childhood by lighting up what Neptune had stashed away.

“I’m about to marry the smartest woman I know, no offense! Of course I’m going to say smart people are better in bed, pfft. I mean, Weiss can solve a Rubik’s Cube in less than, like, thirty seconds, dude.”

“Her friend Ruby is sweet. But she spent the last hour talking to me about some algorithm she’s building for an artificial intelligence robot named after her girlfriend, Penny. My only contribution to the conversation was alternating between ‘wow’ and ‘that’s fascinating’. Can you tell her she needs to find stupider friends?”

Sun inhaled and spoke while trying not to exhale, causing his voice to rise two octaves. “She went to Beacon and works at a tech firm—not much of a pool of stupid people to pick from. Plus, you are _far_ from stupid, Blake.” He bumped his shoulder with hers. “That’s why I need you to move out here. I can’t handle being surrounded by tech nerds all the time. I need my literature-nerd friend with me.”

“Very nice.” Blake sighed. “At least Bolin is sort of cute.”

“So, I take it you’ll be breaking your dry spell tonight, eh?”

“Maybe tomorrow night after the wedding.” She smirked. “If he’s lucky. I’m still on Anima time. Tonight I’ll be ready to go to bed alone by the time they serve dessert.”

She and the groom-to-be were hiding from the rest of the rehearsal dinner guests behind an ivy-covered lattice arch in the courtyard of the restaurant. A distinctly bright voice scared the crap out of her, and she almost knocked the damn thing over.

“ _He’d_ be the lucky one, huh?”

“Who the hell…?” Blake turned to find a woman walking toward them in the dark. “Why don’t you mind your own business?”

The woman took a few more strides and stepped into the overhead spotlight she and Sun had attempted to avoid. Her eyes nearly bulged from her head and the ears atop her head twitched. She was gorgeous. Tall, _damn_ tall—she was five foot five and had on five-inch heels and still had to crane her neck to look up at her. She had long, golden hair that looked like it could use a haircut but totally worked for her. Her eyes were a sparkling amethyst that popped out from sun-tanned complexion, and tiny lines flawed the skin around her eyes in a way that made Blake think she smiled _often_. And that smile. It wasn’t really a full smile—more of a crooked, shit-eating smirk.

She was a lot to take in at once. But while Blake stood there speechless, Sun hopped up to give her a hug, tail swaying happily.

She hoped he actually knew her and wasn’t just more fucked up than she thought.

“Yang! Hey, you made it!”

Whew.

“Of course I did. Weiss would kill me if I didn't come. Sorry I’m so late. I was up in Mistral for work and had to rent a car and drive back when they canceled my flight this afternoon. Can’t exactly use my bike, y’know?”

The gorgeous eavesdropper turned her attention to Blake. She did an almost-imperceptible scan of her face. Blake swallowed while she watched her sunset-purple eyes darken as they traveled over her.

When she was done, their gazes locked. Blake was involuntarily pulled into the sunset, desperately trying not to end up like Icarus. “Yep, he would.”

_Huh?_

Reading the confused look on her face, Yang clued her in. “The guy you’re planning on sleeping with. Sounds like the lucky one to me.”

Blake’s mouth hung open. She couldn’t believe the nerve of this woman…yet her skin was beginning to tingle.

“Bolin,” Sun offered. “He’s her partner in the wedding. Weiss knew him when he was an exchange student, I think.”

Yang extended her hand to her with a nod. “Yang Xiao Long. And you?”

For some inexplicable reason, Blake knew in the pit of her stomach that putting her hand in hers was a bad idea. Yet... she started the beginning of the end anyway.

“Blake Belladonna,” she said, giving Yang her hand.

“Belladonna? That’s fitting.”

Blake’s ears flattened. “Do you even know what that means?”

The blonde smiled again. “I do. It’s nice to meet you.”

Yang kept her hand cupped in hers as she turned her attention back to Sun. “So why is Bolin paired up with Blake and not me?”

Sun snorted. “Because you two would kill each other, dude.”

She seemed to accept that answer. Her eyes crinkled, and she returned her gaze to Blake. “Is that right?”

Blake felt electricity zapping between them, although something told her this was electricity harnessed from lightning in a storm. The last time she’d felt a physical reaction so strong to anyone was when she met Adam. Her heart still had a hole in it from that lightning bolt. She still chastised herself for being so stupid.

“Do you remember when Weiss’ brother, Whitley, lost his job and was having a hard time in social situations?” Sun asked her. “He started to stay in too often, and I was wondering if he was turning into some kind of agoraphobe?”

“Yeah,” Yang said. “I remember. It was a few years back.”

“I suggested he find a therapist to work with, help him get over a difficult time and his fears. And what did you say?”

“I said it was a good idea, considering he was probably used to being under Papa Schnee’s wing his whole life.”

The blonde man grinned. “Blake here is a behavioral therapist. She visits people with anxiety disorders and works on breaking the habits that cause them stress. She even wrote a book on it!”

Her blonde brows rose. “Really?”

Blake slipped her hand from hers. “Yes, really.” She’d always wanted to just _help_ in some way, and people found it easier to talk to someone who went through the same things.

“Well, the more you know. I thought Sun was making you up.”

So Yang has heard of her before? She wondered how she never really met _Yang_.

“Yang builds things,” Sun continued. “She builds large projects like shopping malls. You know, the kind where they need to clear the land of all the trees to build a mile of stores and shit. She built the one that took over part of the park we used to go to uptown as kids—Forever Fall. She and Weiss grew up together. They don’t get to see each other often because Yang travels around the country for months at a time on projects.”

Miss Tall and Blonde seemed proud of that résumé.

The Faunus offered her a sugary smile. “I loved that park. Good job blowing up the carbon footprint of the Upper East Side and desecrating our environment.”

“Oh you’re one of those environmental activists aren't you? Sounds like Sun’s right. We _might_ kill each other if we were partners since we’re mortal enemies.”

“Mmm…I want cheesecake. Are you thirsty? I’m fucking thirsty.”

Yep. Sun was definitely stoned. “We haven’t even had dinner yet,” Blake pointed out.

“Who cares? Let’s go get some food. Come on!” Licking his lips, he launched back into the restaurant without them.

Yang chuckled. “It was nice to talkin’ to you, Blake. And if things don’t work out with Bolin or whatever, I’m in room 341 at the hotel.” She winked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “We might kill each other, but If I’m dying... might as well go out my way.”

Okay. So she hates her.

~ ~ ~

“So, these seats taken?”

She and Bolin were just finishing dessert when Yang walked over and pointed to two empty chairs across from them. The couple inhabiting them had, of course, skipped out a few minutes ago.

“Yes,” Blake lied.

Bolin was stupidly kind enough to correct her. “Actually, Robyn and Winter were just sitting there. They said their goodbyes to us about two minutes ago.”

A wide, gloating smile spread across Yang’s face. She pulled out a chair for her wedding partner and seated herself directly across from her. “This is Arslan. She’s super smart, graduated from Haven U. Have you met Bolin, Arslan?”

Bolin’s interest piqued. “We met briefly this afternoon. But I hadn’t realized you were from there. So am I, well, _after_ I moved here from my home country. I work with Weiss and her company sometimes.”

Conversation between Bolin and Arslan took off like a runaway train. Neither of them even noticed the scowl Blake shot at the architect of the group.

Blake leaned forward and smiled, speaking through her teeth. “I _know_ what you’re doing.”

Yang sat back in her seat with an ear-to-ear pompous grin. “I have no idea what you’re referring to, Ms. Belladonna.”

Her ears flattened in annoyance. “It’s not going to work.”

“Whatever you say. But I’m here if you need an alternate later.”

Blake finished off the alcohol in her cup and adjusted the front of her dress. Then she took a napkin from the table and discreetly dropped it on the floor. Picking up her fork, she scooped up a small piece of cheesecake and accidentally dropped it onto her cleavage.

Yang watched the entire show with interest.

Leaning in, she wrapped her hand around Bolin’s bicep. “Do you have a napkin? They must’ve taken mine when they cleared dinner, and I seem to have made a mess.”

Politely, Bolin excused himself from his conversation and turned to give her his attention. His eyes dropped to the cheesecake, and she knew instantly that she’d won. Triumph roared from her smile as she allowed him to help her clean off. Yang’s stare felt like a victory.

To be honest, she wasn’t sleeping with Bolin anyway—there was no chemistry there, and she wasn't really all that interested in being more than friends. She’d mainly only been joking around with Sun about it.

But she enjoyed screwing with Yang anyway.

“I’m clumsy when I’m tired,” she said to him. “I’m still jet-lagged. I think I’m going to head back to the hotel.”

“I’ll join you,” he promptly replied. 

Yang didn’t give up easily—she’d give her that much.

She stood. “I have a car here. I can give you two a ride. You ready to go, Arslan? The four of us are all at The Huntsman, I’m assuming?”

Blake flashed her pearly whites and hooked her arm through Bolin’s. “I have my rental car here, so he and I are good. Thank you _so_ much for the offer, though, Yang.”

“Right.” She smirked back.

~ ~ ~

The hotel was only a mile up the road. As they entered, she spotted a few familiar faces—friends of the groom—in the lobby bar. The party seemed to have moved from the rehearsal dinner to the hotel. As they passed, one of the guys she recognized yelled for Bolin to join them for a drink.

His pretty brown eyes turned to her. “What do you say? You up for a nightcap?”

“I’m actually wiped out—time difference and all. But you go ahead.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I’ll be sleeping before my head hits the pillow.”

Bolin gave her a quick hug goodnight, and Blake headed to the elevator alone.

She really was exhausted. Weiss and Sun had reserved the top floor of suites for guests traveling in from out of town, and she’d forgotten that she needed to insert her room key into the little slot on the elevator panel to gain access to the floor. After pushing the button a few times, she finally realized and dug into her purse to find the swipe card. She was preoccupied with the search until she heard that charming voice.

“Blake.”

Her head flew up to find Yang standing in front of her with a shit-eating grin.

“You…”

“Me,” she said.

She looked around her muscular frame. “Where’s your partner?”

Yang winked. “Left her at the bar with yours, so the two of them can get to know each other better. All that good stuff.”

“Won’t you be lonely, then?” The Faunus said with sarcasm.

“I might. But I have you don’t I?”

“Going to take matters into your own hands, huh?”

Blake finally located her room key in her messy purse. Yang laughed and took it from her hand to slip it into the slot. _Of course_ they were on the same floor since they were part of the same wedding. When the doors slid closed, the elevator suddenly seemed very small. It didn’t help that Yang hadn’t bothered to turn around when they started to move. She faced her, standing very close. Her body definitely took note of the proximity.

“Don’t you have any elevator etiquette?” Blake asked. “Turn around and stare at the numbers like a normal person.”

“Why would I waste my time looking at that when the view is so much nicer facing _this_ direction?”

“I’m not sleeping with you, you know.”

“You said it, not me. The offer still stands, though...and I don’t see Bolin anywhere.”

“He’s different.”

“How so?”

“I’ve actually met him before.”

“So?”

“I barely know you.”

Yang crossed her arms. “Yang Xiao Long, age twenty-five, single, never been married. Went to Beacon for undergraduate and grad school. Degree in architectural engineering. Grew up next door to Weiss’ nanny, who she spent more time with than her own parents, been friends since we were in the carriage. She’ll vouch for me on that. Though, I’m originally from Patch. Own a home in Vale the city, about an hour from the happy couple, with no mortgage. I also built it myself and have lots of trees on my property—that should get me extra environmentalist points, by the way. And, most _importantly_ …” She took a step closer to her; their bodies were practically touching. “I think you’re extremely beautiful. Your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of gold I’ve ever fucking seen. There’s some insane chemistry here, and I think we should explore it. Nothing _has_ to happen, of course, but I’d like to get to know you better. Thank you for coming to my TED talk. Sound good?”

Blake swallowed. She was _bold_. 

”I could be straight for all you know.”

”Yeah, sure. You’re straight and I’m the Queen of Atlas. My Sapphic Senses have yet to fail me. Even if you _thought_ you were, Blake, I’d be happy to prove how straight you _aren't_.”

Luckily, the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open on the top floor. Needing some air that didn’t smell like Yang Xiao Long and whatever aphrodisiac she _had_ to have in her perfume, she sidestepped around the tree of woman and exited. She followed right behind her. When Blake abruptly stopped, realizing she was going the wrong way, Yang walked right into her. Her hands caught her, fingers pressing into her hips to stop Blake from falling forward.

“Wooo. You okay?”

“What the hell? You almost knocked me over. You’re like ninety percent muscle, are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“Um, _you_ stopped short. Don’t bring my guns into this, they’re innocent.”

“If _you_ weren’t up my ass, you wouldn’t have walked into me.”

They were still standing in the middle of the hall, and Yang still had a firm grip on her hips…and it felt _really_ good. _God_ , it had been a long time for her.

Those long fingers squeezed a little harder, and her head dipped to whisper next to Blake’s ear. “You smell incredible.”

A fire burned under her touch. Blake shut her eyes. _Hmm…. She and Weiss have been friends since they were little. She can’t be that bad of a person._ Her own judge of character probably wasn't to be trusted considering Adam, but Weiss—

Thankfully, the other elevator saved her from almost doing something stupid and gave her a bout of sexually frustrated clarity. The universe was giving her mixed signals at this point. First, everything lined up perfectly in Yang’s favor. Same wedding, same hotel, same floor, to the point where she’d always be nearby. She kind of had to.

Now, _this_.

Maybe stopping her from answering this particular siren’s song was a sign? She wasn't about to go down with the ship and meet her demise. 

Would her supposed _demise_ have been a mind-blowing orgasm? Who knows? If she was anything like Adam, though, it probably would have been awkward disappointment.

A few people Blake recognized stepped off and didn’t seem to notice what was going on between her and Yang. _Or_ the intensely sexually-charged energy that surrounded them that Blake found hard to miss. Yang seemed to agree with that sentiment, seeing as soft lavender eyes turned to darkened violet.

They literally _just_ met, except...it didn't _feel_ that way. She was just so fucking... _extroverted;_ like they’ve been friends for years and are past the point of getting each other out of their systems.

“Xiao Long!” A tipsy Coco yelled. Her arm wrapped around Yang’s shoulder. “Shots in our room.”

Blake shook some sense back into her head and used the opportunity to escape, practically running down the hall toward her room. Of course, her room _had_ to be the last one at the end. Yang called her name as she fumbled to get the key in the door. She ignored her and rushed inside. Leaning against the closed door, she let out a sigh of relief.

What the hell was she doing? 

_Get a grip, Blake._ _Literally running away from her instead of just declining her offer or telling her to fuck off?_ Sheusually had _no_ problem telling people off when it’s deserved. She used to protest all the time, she knew how to debate and get her point across. She could be reserved, yes, but _far_ from shy.

But something about Yang made her feel wary– she was _definitely_ someone who could get _any_ girl up to her room; a heartbreaker—and Blake felt like she needed to run the other direction. People like that always got what they wanted and she allowed Yang to get into her head way too easily. 

A soft knock at the door she was still leaning against made her jump.

“Blake.”

She hated the way her name fell off her lips. “I’m sleeping.”

She heard the blonde laugh. “Just wanted to tell you, my room is right next door. Even the hotel thinks we should bang.”

”You can’t behave for two seconds, can you?”

”Oh, you don’t even know the half of it. I can be _really_ good when I want to be. I bet you can give me some incentive to.”

Blake shook her head, but a smile still found its way onto her face without her consent. “ _Goodnight_ , Yang.”

“’Night, Blake. See ya tomorrow.”

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

  
Scarlet stood behind Sun and began fixing his hair as Blake entered the room. Weiss, who was getting her own last-minute touches done in the other room by Coco, insisted he did something with it since it had quickly started to grow out.

The whole place smelled of vanilla—Sun’s favorite scent purely because it reminded him of Weiss. Every time Blake smelled it, she expected to see the heiress walk around the corner.

Seeing her come in, he held a cup up in his reflection in the mirror. “I’m getting fucking _married_.” She grinned at the endearing sight of his tail happily swinging.

Normally, anything to do with marriage made all the negative thoughts come out, but she tamped down her feelings on the subject for Sun’s sake. She took the cup from his hand and smiled back. “You’re getting fucking married.”

Scarlet snickered at them as he combed and cut his messy hair.

“What? We’ve always been classy.” Blake offered.

In two hours, her best friend would be walking down the aisle to marry a rich, beautiful woman, a _Schnee_ for that matter, who loved him as much as he loved her. He was in good hands.

She and Sun had dated for a short period as teenagers, and had a mutual agreement that they were better off as friends. He ended up dating Neptune while Blake eventually dated Ilia, fully discovering their sexualities together. It brought them to this. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Blake smiled at him. ”You look handsome, Sun. Really. You don’t even look like you live in a tent anymore.”

Sun fondly rolled his eyes. ” _Thanks_ , best friend of mine. I had to _beg_ Weiss to let me keep the beard, though. She’ll grow to love the rugged look in time.”

”I’m sure.”

“Hey, so....I saw Yang walk you out the door last night.” Sun announced.

Her ear twitched at the mention of her name. She needed her own drink for a discussion about _that_ woman. She finished Sun’s drink and went to the pitcher on the bar to refill his and grab her own glass. “Do you remember when we were sixteen and you had that crush on Neptune?”

“Hah. How could I forget?”

“Yang is…well, I’m not quite sure what to make of her, to be honest. She’s annoyingly extroverted, forward–”

“Gorgeous, financially sound, confident, sexy as hell,” Sun added.

Blake sighed. “Yeah. All those. But there’s something about her…something I can’t put my finger on, that makes her feel as forbidden as you crushing on the ladies’ man of our high school.”

Sun’s grey-blue eyes flickered to her reflection in the mirror. “Really?”

“What are you smiling at, weirdo?”

“She probably feels _forbidden_ because she gave you butterflies.”

“She did not,” she lied.

She wasn’t even sure why she was lying about it. Besides, the butterflies she gave her weren’t the usual kind that fluttered in your stomach—these flew a little farther south.

“Did too.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Then why not give in to it? You just said yourself that you agreed she was sexy. You were thinking about sleeping with Bolin, and one bi to another, he’s not half as good-looking as Yang is.”

Blake thought back to the way Yang’s hand had felt on her hip last night, and her belly fluttered once again. The damn things were teaming up with Sun to prove a point she wasn’t willing to accept.

“She’s too cocky for me.”

“You like cocky. In fact, almost every person you’ve ever gone out with has been cocky. You kinda _have_ to be a little confident to get through that disintrested wall of yours.”

“Exactly.” She nodded. “I’m over cocky.”

Sun smirked and turned to his barber. “She’s totally gonna sleep with her.”

Scarlet looked at him, then back to Blake. “Trust me, I know.”

”You know what? Fuck both of you.”

”Not if Yang gets you first.”

”Even if I were _into_ girls, that role is reserved for Yang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long only.”

Blake glared at them both, before finally settling on the hair stylist. ”Don’t make me tell your husband you’re bullying me.”

Scarlet moved to stand in front of Sun, working on trimming the beard that’d recently grew in. ”Honey, Nolan would _agree_ with me.” 

Blake said nothing. She walked out of the door, flipping them both off.

~ ~ ~

Sun and Weiss married on a bluff overlooking the ocean. Even with her disdain for the institute of marriage, Blake cried tears of happiness. She’d noticed a lot of the others eyes filled, too. One, in particular, seemed to hold her attention. After the second time Yang caught her checking out how beautiful she looked with her unruly hair in an elegant bun, she’d managed to avoid making eye contact for the rest of the ceremony and the first hour of the reception. It wasn’t easy, considering they were in such close proximity for wedding-party duties on opposite sides, but somehow she succeeded.  
  


Until she was doing the obligatory slow dance as Sun’s bestwoman, with his bestman.

“Can I cut in?” Yang tapped Neptune on the shoulder. “You’re hogging the most beautiful guest all to yourself y’know.”

Neptune smirked. “You’re lucky you said _guest_ , considering Snowangel is looking mighty fine tonight.” He joked.

The two of them had a brief laugh-filled conversation, and then she was in Yang’s arms. Unlike Neptune, who’d kept his body a polite distance from hers as they danced, Yang took one of Blake’s hands in hers, slid the other down her back and used it to pull her body flush. It felt _good_.

“You’re holding me a little close there aren't you?”

“Oh, just making sure you don’t run away again.”

Blake pulled her head back. “Again? I’ve never ran away from you.”

“Call it whatever you want, but you’ve been avoiding me like the plague.”

“You probably _do_ have the plague.” She mumbled.

Yang ignored her. “You look beautiful tonight. I like your hair up.”

“Thank you.”

She pulled Blake closer still, moving her head to turn into her shoulder, then dipped down to whisper in her ear. “I can’t wait to yank it down later.”

Did she mention that she absolutely hates her?

And, God, why the hell did she _want_ her to yank her hair down?

“You’re out of your mind. In fact, just about everything you’ve said to me since we met has been insanely inappropriate.”

”If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.” The blonde muttered.

Her breath caught as she felt Yang’s breath against her neck. She hesitated.

”Yeah. That’s what I thought too.”

”Shut up.”

“So tell me then, only _you_ can talk about your romantic plans with someone?”

“I haven’t talked about any _romantic plans_ with anyone?”

“You were talking to Sun about sleeping with Bolin when we met.”

“That was a private conversation.”

Yang shrugged. “So’s this.”

“But…” She was at a loss—partly because she was sort of right. In her mind, it was okay to talk about sleeping with someone to a third person, yet it was wrong for Yang to be so blunt when speaking directly to the party potentially involved. It didn’t really make sense, but she grasped at a reason that sounded logical. “You’re crass about it. I wasn’t explicit. It’s how you say it that’s awful, not what you say.”

“Oh, so you don’t like dirty talk? Maybe you haven’t had it done the right way before.”

“I’ve had it done just fine.”

“You do like dirty talk, then?”

This woman was impossible. Luckily for her sanity—and possibly her willpower—the song they were dancing to ended, and the DJ announced that it was time for dinner. Although Yang still didn’t back away.

“The dance is over. You can go away now.”

“Save me a dance later?”

Blake smiled broadly. “Not a chance in hell.”

Of course, Yang liked that answer. She chuckled and kissed her hand. “Oh, I love it when you’re _fiesty_.”

“Enjoy your evening, Ms. Xiao Long.”

Blake felt eyes on her every step she took to exit the dance floor.

~ ~ ~

She’d only been legally single for not quite eighteen months. She had no intention of remarrying, so when it was time for the mandatory tossing of the bridal bouquet, Blake stayed in her seat. Of course, Weiss wasn’t going to allow that. She grabbed the microphone out of the DJ’s hand and insisted that she, along with a few others who were shying away from this particular festivity, get their asses out on the dance floor. Rather than make a scene, she complied, though she intentionally stayed all the way off to the side by herself. She wanted nothing to do with that bouquet.

Their DJ, Flynt, prompted the audience to count down the toss as Weiss stood in the middle of the floor with her back to everyone in the crowd.

“ _3, 2, 1!_ ”

The big toss over the bride’s head never came. Instead, she turned and threw the damn thing directly to where Blake was standing off to the side. On instinct, she caught the hurtling bundle of flowers.

She wanted to kill her.

Especially when she looked across the room and saw Yang exaggerating the cracking of her knuckles with a big ol’ smile on her face as she stared back at her.

Ten minutes later, Blake stood by Weiss’ side watching the dance floor fill up with single people eager to catch the garter Sun had just removed. She clutched the Long Island Iced Tea in her hand. Neon had slid it to her with a wink after she requested something _strong_ that didn't taste as such.

She was going to need the liquid courage, and Neon warned her that it’d sneak up on her.

“If Yang catches that thing, I’m going to _smother_ you _and_ your husband.”

“Those who protest the loudest generally have the most to hide.”

“Those who cause trouble generally get their asses kicked,” she tossed back.

“She’s a really great girl. I could think of _worse_ people to stick their hands up your dress. I trust Yang wholeheartedly. Despite her escapades, she still treats everyone right.”

“If she’s so great, tell me why she wasn’t my partner?”

Weiss sighed. “She’s smart, confident, a flirt, and a tremendous charmer.”

“And?”

“And I’ve also known her for years now, and every time I see her, she’s flirting with women. After everything with Adam, Sun and I thought you might’ve preferred someone different, considering you’re her type.”

Blake’s ears flattened against her head, and she downed half of her drink. “You thought right.”

“Yang’s not a bad person. She’s really not.” Weiss turned to face her. “With her, It’d be sex, though. _Just_ sex. She has her own problems, and isn't really ready for anything too serious. As long as you go in with that frame of mind, everything should be fine.”

Blake stared at her for a moment, then it hit her. ”Oh my God.”

Weiss’ eyes immediately snapped to her. ”What?”

”You hooked up.”

The heiress averted her eyes, and that was all the answer Blake needed. ”Once, yes– when we were younger, before I met Sun. It was a long, long time ago. In fact, she’d gotten on my nerves at first.”

Blake could not imagine how that even happened.

”And you’re trying to set me up with the girl you had angry sex with because...?”

”I’m not trying to set you up, I’m just informing you because I know how she is. I know from experience that she isn't a bad person. If she was, we wouldn't be as close as we are. I just think you’d be good for each other; a mutually beneficial evening. As Sun so eloquently put: _‘the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else’_. Also, not only are you her type, she’s most certainly _yours_.”

”She’s _not_ –”

A sudden loud roar called their attention back to the action. They’d missed Sun using his tail to toss the garter, but there was no missing the cocky smile on the woman twirling the garter on her finger and looking in Blake’s direction.

“Any chance you _aren’t_ sticking with the human tradition where the person who catches the garter puts it on the leg of the person who catches the bouquet?”

Weiss smirked. “Nope.”

  
  


~ ~ ~

The drinks went straight to her head. After she downed the Long Island she had while standing with Weiss, she proceeded to order another and finish it off in record time. Which meant she had a nice buzz flowing by the time the DJ set up a lone chair in the middle of the dance floor and called her name. Sun and Weiss also joined them as the entire wedding guest population looked on.

“Why don’t you have a seat, Blake?” DJ Flynt said, tapping the chair. “Our beautiful bride left it up to the woman who caught the garter to select the song. I figured you just see if it works for you since it’s _your_ dress she’s gonna be under.”

Flynt pressed a button on his tablet, and music began to blare.

So Yang kneeled down and began the arduous journey. She twirled the garter around on her pointer finger while gracing the onlookers with a megawatt smile. Then, she slowly lifted her foot, dropped a soft kiss on the top of it, and slipped the garter up her calf.

“Do we have a gentlewoman today?” the DJ asked over the microphone. “Will she go any higher?”

The wicked gleam in Yang’s eyes told her she was _not_ planning on being a gentlewoman. For the next few minutes, through chants of _higher_ from some of the wedding party, Yang inched the garter up her leg. And she wasn’t just moving it along. Her thumb lazily stroked the inside of her leg as she went. When she reached mid-thigh, she squeezed her leg to get her attention, and their eyes locked.

Then her hand kept going.

Blake hated that she didn’t stop her. She hated that her hands just sat dutifully by her sides, and her normal voice seemed to have been muzzled. But the reaction of her body made it impossible to object. The effect of her one hand was profound. Her nipples pebbled, her breaths grew shallow, and goose bumps covered her skin. She was way more turned on than she should’ve been. And it wasn’t just her hand—it was the way Yang watched her. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was just as aroused as Blake was—and that really worked for her, for some reason.

Yang’s long fingers grazed along at a slow and sensual pace, reaching the top of the inside of her thigh. She could feel the heat of her hand radiating between her legs.

Even though they had a crowd watching, thanks to her dress, no one could see how far Yang had gone. And while the entire crazy scene played out in erotic slow motion for her, the song wasn’t even over yet.

Yang let her hand slip down to her knee and squeezed as she leaned in. “Don’t try to tell me I was the only one to feel that.”

The DJ asked everyone to give a round of applause, and Yang kissed her cheek, stood, and held out her hand to help Blake up. She was still in a complete daze.

Weiss’ brows drew down. “You okay?”

Blake cleared her throat. “I need a _drink_.”

“How about the four of us head to the bar for a drink?” Sun offered.

One drink led to two, two led to three, and three led to…


End file.
